vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoma
|-|Weakened Form= |-|With Robe of Darkness= Summary Zoma (ゾーマ Zōma) is the final boss of Dragon Quest III. He is a demon King who ruled over Torland, he sealed away the creator of Torland, Rubiss, and blocked much of Torland and kept only a continental landmass called Alefgard. Zoma then sent a being named Baramos to conquer the upper world. He was defeated by the hero of Dragon Quest III, who went to Alefgard. Zoma was finally defeated by this hero deep in the basement of his castle. However this fight was not easy, Zoma has a robe that makes him extremely powerful and resilient, the hero was forced to use the Orb of light to ward away its powers. Upon his defeat, the hero was given the title of the hero of Legend, Erdrick Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Zoma, the Demon King Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: Ageless, a primordial being from the beginning of time in some form or another Classification: Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Breath Attack, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Teleportation, Magic, Petrification, Power Nullification, Resurrection, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, possible Immortality (Type 3) (if Calasmos meant his soul reincarnated into Zoma), Sealing Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Sealed away Alefgard from "all other worlds" shrouding it in darkness and defeated Rubiss, who created Torland; Torland has its own stars and sun and moon as given by dialogue from Dragon Quest III and seen at night in Dragon Quest Builders 1/2. He is described by an oracle to be a fundamental dark analogue to the Goddess and is a wellspring of power who counteracts and clashes the Goddess' power of light. Should be comparable to Calasmos and fought Erdrick who is an incarnation of the Luminary of Dragon Quest XI, and was able to destroy the Sword of Kings albeit over the course of three years trying. The Sword of Kings was the Super Sword of Light which, when corrupted, could destroy Erdwin's Lantern which is a universe and the much weaker forged Sword of Light could destroy the Sphere of Time which contained all of history) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Rubiss, who is comparable to Malroth) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal (Stronger than Malroth) Durability: Low Multiverse level, higher with the Robe of Darkness Stamina: Very high Standard Equipment: Robe of Darkness (Grants him virtual indestructibility, makes his spells more powerful, and makes him attack faster) Intelligence: Very high, could foresee what will happen in later Dragon Quest games. Weaknesses: Zoma is weak to holy magic and his power can be counteracted by holy relics such as the Sword of Kings or Sphere of Light Feats: * Defeated and sealed away Rubiss, who created Torland which is a massive collection of continents as large as our world, alongside stars and a sun and moon * Blocked away the rest of Torland from Alefgard * Is described by an oracle to be a fundamental wellspring of power who has existed since the beginning of time Notable Techniques: * C-C-Cold Breath: Breathes out a massive blast of freezing cold icy breath. * Kacrackle: Summons massive pillars of ice which skewer or bludgeons the opponent to death. * Disruptive Wave: Causes the opponent to lose all added status bonuses. * Bounce (IX): A spell that protects the caster from enemy attack spells, not by reducing their strength, but by throwing them back at the caster. * Big Bang (Monsters): Causes a large explosion which soon causes a massive chain of smaller explosions. * Megaheal (Joker 2): Heals a huge chump of Zoma's health * Blade Blunter (Joker 2): Nullifies sword attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Ice Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sealing Users